


Honey, I'm Home

by High_inthe_Clouds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic destiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_inthe_Clouds/pseuds/High_inthe_Clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was tired, cranky, hungry, and just overall sleepy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling pretty angsty, so I decided to be fluffy. Enjoy!

Dean was tired, cranky, hungry, and just overall very sleepy. He and Sam just ganked the monster of the week. Sons of bitches turned out to be not only one werewolf but an entire pack of four. To say that they were caught off-guard by this would've been an understatement because Dean's face would've been mauled by now were it not for the silver blade in his pocket.

As Dean parked the Impala in the Bunker's garage, he heaved a sigh of relief. The entire two hour journey was spent in silence because no one was in the mood for talking. He glanced to his side to find that Sam was already asleep, head leaning on the window. He resisted the urge to honk the car just for shits and giggles but right now, he wasn't feeling it. Dean slapped his brother's arm hard, earning a disgruntled "What?"

He opened the door to the Bunker and breathed in the familiar smell of furniture and aged books. He and Sam continued on inside; Sam just flopping onto the first couch he sees. Dean went straight to the kitchen because he was pretty hungry, dammit. As he was making himself a sandwich, he felt arms snaking around his waist and a head on his shoulder.

"How are you?" asked the gravelly voice he had come to love.

"I'm good, Cas. Pretty tired but I'm good," said Dean. And he was, he feels pretty good if not tired all over. "Good to be home."

Cas made an approving noise, turning him around to inspect his person. "You're hurt," he stated with concern in his voice. "Let me fix that."

Dean didn't even try to argue. He was just tired, and all he wanted right now was to curl up with his angel on the bed, sandwich forgotten on the counter. Maybe Sam will just find it and eat it. He closed his eyes and felt the familiar tendrils of grace healing all of his cuts and bruises.

"Better?" 

"Mm, so much better, babe," said Dean.

He leaned his head on his angel's shoulders, breathing in his familiar scent of fresh laundry, lilacs, and home. If he could, Dean would just bottle that scent and carry it with him everywhere because it never failed to comfort him.

"Let's get you to bed, then."

"Mmhm," Dean couldn't even be bothered to form words. He still hasn't taken his head off Cas's shoulder, and he was pretty sure he was falling asleep on his feet.

Castiel just chuckled and led Dean into their bedroom, practically dragging him because Dean's head is still buried in his neck.

As he was curling up on the bed, Dean thought that yeah, even though his life isn't always practical, it is always damn good to be home.


End file.
